


Moral of the Story

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: Three weeks before their wedding, Katherine throws Caroline a bachelorette party that gets a bit too wild. Caroline stumbles home in the arms of her friend to Klaus, her waiting fiancé. Hilarity ensues as Klaus takes care of the love of his life, who has become nothing more than a lovable drunken mess.Birthday Gift for Klarolineagainnaturally.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114





	Moral of the Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klarolineagainnaturally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOTTIE!!!!!!

The wedding was in three weeks and Caroline had been driving everyone, including herself, insane. Everything had to be perfect from the white peony flowers to the bridesmaids robins egg blue dresses. She had called the cater five times within the last two weeks just to ensure that everything was perfect for the reception, and had gone over the seating chart at least twice as much; ensuring that Klaus’s cousin Freya was nowhere near one of his groomsman Lucian after their disastrous break up two years prior and that her uncle Alaric was stationed as far from the bar as possible due to excessive drinking problem. 

It wasn’t that Caroline was a bridezilla but just that she was very particular on how she wanted her wedding to be. She had been planning it since she was six years old. It took her over a year to find the perfect wedding dress and with Klaus’s blackhole of a pocket book, she was able to ensure that it would be ready on time for their big day. 

Klaus would never say that his fiance was a neurotic mess when it came to event planning, because it was one of her traits that made him fall in love with her, but even he felt as though Caroline was running herself into the ground. So when her maid-of-honor Elena handed the bachelorette party off to her twin sister Katherine, Klaus was both relieved and terrified. Relieved because Elena would end up having a small gathering where Caroline would just spend another night elbow deep in wedding plans instead of having a good time. Terrified because Katherine was a nightmares of a human being and probably dragged Caroline to a seedy male strip-club where they would end up tied up in some back alleyway by one of Katherine’s scorned lovers. 

No one could claim that a night with Katherine Gilbert was boring. 

On the night of said bachelorette party, Klaus had decided to stay at home instead of taking Elijah up on his offer of going to dinner or Kol’s offer to head to the local bar to play his wingman. It was not that Klaus was jealous or anything, but he would not be surprised if he got a call at three in the morning from some prison along the California coast line; or even somewhere else for that matter and needed to go and bail the entire bachelorette party out of jail. A bachelorette party that included not only his fiance, but his baby sister as well. So, Klaus stayed in and worked on the portrait of Caroline from their first date which was his gift he was planning on giving her at their wedding reception. 

He was halfway done painting the perfect shade of blue in her eyes when he heard the doorbell of his overly expensive house in the gated community that he bought simply because Caroline said she liked the view from the back patio. Klaus glanced at his iphone and noticed that it was a quarter past one in the morning and Klaus just chuckled, knowing exactly who was at the front door.

He pushed himself from the stool and walked out of the room he had converted into his art studio when they had first moved into the home. He cleaned off his hands quickly and made his way down the staircase and towards the front door as the doorbell continued to ring in a very rapid manner. He opened the door to find a very drunk Caroline standing there and a rather annoyed looking Katherine holding her up. 

“Here is your fucking princess.” Katherine stated and Klaus just raised his eyebrow. Katherine was never the most polite of people so her reaction was not unexpected. Caroline was leaning against her friend, her blonde hair completely disheveled and she clearly had trouble standing on her own. “The more she drank, the more she would not shut up about you. I know what more about you than I ever cared to learn about. I had a man’s dick inches from her face and all she could do was compare it to yours. It was nauseating.” 

“Charming Kat.” Klaus replied and placed his hand on her arm. He stroked her elbow gently and she moved her head from Katherine’s neck to gaze at him. When she saw it was him, her blue eyes grew wide and gave him a sloppy smile. “Hey Sweetheart, did you have a good time?” 

“Klaus! I missed you!” Caroline cried, launching herself into his arms. The move was so quick that it nearly caught him off guard. Her balance was horrible and mixed with her heels, she tripped through the front door. Klaus caught her quickly and stopped her from hitting the ground. Caroline laughed hysterically, throwing her arms around his shoulders and pressed her entire body to his. “I’m a little drunk.”

“A little? I would say you surpassed that, Love.” 

“I love it when you call me, Love. Because I love you.” Caroline replied, nestling her face into his chest. Klaus placed a kiss on the top of her head, while chuckling at her drunkenness. “I saw several men’s genitals tonight but they were all wrong. Like, one was just too small or too big and none of them had the right shape. Like, none of them had that slight curve at the ba-”

“Okay, Sweetheart. I think it is time for you to get some sleep.” Klaus stated, cutting her off and trying to stop the blush from spreading over his entire face. While he did not mind Katherine, he was of the few men who had not found his way into her bed, a fact his brother Elijah couldn’t claim, and had no desire for her to know anything about his anatomy. “Thank you Katherine for bringing her home safe.”

“Yeah. Whatever. I had to take her phone. She was trying to change the first course again. This was before the polar bear shots but after the tequila and I ended up tossing out the train window somewhere along the way. She’ll need a new one.” Katherine replied, waving her hand. “The caterer’s can send me flowers in thanks.” 

“Right-”

“And I left Elena puking in your flower bed so I’m going to get my sister and make sure that Bonnie and Rebekah haven’t drowned in their own vomit in the back of the limo.”

“How are you still standing?” 

“I’m Katherine Gilbert. This isn’t my first go-around, Peaches and I kept it reasonable for Caroline. It was almost boring.” 

“Right. Well, have a good night.” Katherine waved and made her way down their stone steps of the front pouch, not a hint of stumble in her step. Klaus shook his head and shut the door, wondering what a boring party with Katherine would be like and terrified at what she was capable of if she didn’t tone it down. He leaned down and slowly began taking Caroline’s shoes off. “Let's get these off you and I’ll carry you up the stairs. Okay?”

“But they don’t go there. They belong on the third shelf and the fourth spot to the right.” Caroline muttered, her eyes closed now and leaning heavily against him. Despite her protests, Caroline kicked the heels off her feet and let Klaus lift her into his arms bridal style; Caroline burying her face into his neck and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. “I love you. Want to have sex? I really like having sex with you.”

“I do not think you’re in any state to be having sex. We’ll talk about that tomorrow when you’re sober.” Klaus stated, knowing full well that Caroline was going to be spending most of the day in the bathroom with her head in a toilet bowl. If it had been anyone else, Klaus would have let them suffer. There was a time in college that Kol came home completely drunk out of his mind and Klaus didn’t feel like answering the door when his brother had lost his key. Kol ended up sleeping on the front porch, only to be woken up by the sprinklers but Caroline was always his exception to every rule. “Let's get you to bed and go to sleep. Okay?” 

“Sounds great.” Klaus held her tightly as he slowly made his way up the stairs. “Kat rented an entire train to take us on the Napa Valley wine tour. I thought it was rather tame for her and was relieved. But then she had the train filled with stirppers, all kinds of strippers. I lost count. I saw so many dicks tonight but none of them were yours. I like yours.”

“I’m very happy you like my penis, Sweetheart.” Klaus snorted, shaking his head. He felt as though he should be jealous but he knew Caroline was about to cheat on him. She was the most loyal person he knew and he expected there to be some debauchery with Katherine in charge. Not to mention, Kol was planning his party the next weekend and he knew that he had no right to be jealous of Caroline’s bachelorette party. 

“You know what I want to see right now?”

“Not tonight, Sweetheart but the moment you’re feeling up to it, I promise you can see any part of me you want.” Klaus soothed, ignoring Caroline’s pouting lips. He normally could not resist those lips, always wanting to kiss them but he refrained. As much as he loved kissing Caroline, he loved her wellbeing more. He entered their bedroom and slowly lowered Caroline down onto the bed.

Klaus walked over to Caroline’s dresser and pulled out the pair of sweats she liked to when she wasn’t feeling the best, and moved to his dresser to pull out one of his Henley’s; knowing full well that at least half of the ones in the laundry room were from the many times Caroline had stolen them. He typically gave her a hard time about it, teasing her but this time he felt that she would appreciate waking up in one of his shirts. 

“Katherine had a baby tiger.” Caroline mumbled from the bed, causing Klaus to freeze. His brow creased in confusion and turned around to look at his fiance, who was swaying slightly as she sat upon the bed. He was not sure if this was the alcohol speaking or if Katherine actually somehow, obtained a baby tiger. With her, Klaus could never be so sure. “It was so small and cute. I got to pet it. I want a baby tiger.”

“Sweetheart, we’re not Joe Exotic. We are not getting a baby tiger.” Klaus replied, walking back over to Caroline and tossing the clothes onto the bed. He reached down and gently pulled her to her feet. He reached behind her and pulled the zipper down on her black dress. It fell down on her feet and Klaus waited for some inappropriate advance from Caroline, but it never came. While he enjoyed how frisky Caroline could get when she drank but he could never imagine taking advantage of her in that state. Tipsy and blacked out were two very different things. “Arms up.” 

“But it was so cute!” Caroline whined as she obeyed the request and lifted her arms above her head. Klaus reached down and picked up his Henley, slipping over her head. “We could keep him in the house! And he could share our bed and love us. Please. Let's get a tiger Klaus! Katheriene can tell us how to get one...although she refused to tell us where she got it.” 

“Probably because it's most likely very illegal.” Klaus muttered, still wondering how Katherine was able to obtain a baby tiger for a bachelorette party or even why she would even think such a thing would be a good idea. He grabbed the sweatpants and unfolded them. “Put your hands on my shoulders and step into the pants.”

“What about a puppy? Puppies are cute.” Caroline muttered as she struggled to put her legs into the sweatpants. Klaus wrapped his arms around her middles and slowly guided her legs into the oversized grey pants. “Can we get a puppy? You like dogs. They are like wolves and you like wolves. Let's get a wolf puppy.” 

“A dog puppy is more reasonable but how about we have this conversation when you’re sober.” Klaus chuckled and gently sat her back down on the bed, slipping the Henley over her head. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. He smiled into her hair when she all but purred at the feeling of his lips on her skin. Klaus knew that Caroline loved it when he kissed her on the forehead. That was also a confession he learned one time when he had seen her drunk after they had just started dating. “Now, do not move. I will be right back. I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Caroline replied in a sloppy tone and Klaus chuckled. He turned away from her and quickly left the bedroom. He all but ran down to the kitchen to fill up a tall glass of water and grab the bottle of tylenol that was in the downstairs bathroom’s medicine cabinet. He ran back upstairs to their bedroom to see Caroline on the floor and the drawer of their nightstand open. “I can’t find my phone.”

“That's because Katherine tossed it out the train window.” Klaus replied, setting the glass of water and pill bottle on the bedside table. He held out his hand for Caroline and she took it happily. She swayed and stumbled as she crawled to her feet but she knew Klaus would be there to catch her if she tipped over. The thought made a smile curl up on her lips. “We will get you a new one tomorrow. But for now, let's take some tylenol and drink this glass of water.”

“Katherine is such a bitch.” 

“Don’t let her hear you say that. She would wear it like a badge of honor.” Klaus replied causing Caroline to fall into a fit of giggles, nodding rather enthusiastically. After a second, Caroline paused, a grimace passed over her face. “Nauseous?” She nodded and Klaus pulled open the tylenol bottle, taking two pills from it. “Here take this, and sip on the water. I’ll grab you something.” 

“Okay.” Caroline muttered and took the pills from his hand. She picked up the glass of water and Klaus watched as she took the medicine. She started sipping on the water and when he was sure she wouldn’t spill the liquid all over her, he turned to go into their ensuite. He flipped the light on and listened into the bedroom for any hint that Caroline either got up or spilled the water. He searched for the small basin they had under the sink that was used for when either had a stomach bug and pulled it out. Before he left the bathroom, Caroline’s makeup bag caught his eye. He opened it up and rooted around for what the make-up remover that he had seen Caroline use almost everyday in their five year long relationship along with a few cotton balls and the pack of wipes beside the bag. He turned the light off and entered their bedroom to find Caroline in the same spot that he had left her, slowly sipping at her water. 

Klaus just looked at her. She was a mess. Her hair was disheveled, makeup all over her face and she looked pale as though the contents of her stomach were about to come back up. He had never loved her more. Klaus had known that Caroline was the one for him the moment he met her six years ago when she had rear ended his car at a red light. If it had been anyone else, Klaus knew that he probably would have been angry, but out came this defensive and fiery blonde woman that all irritated and angry thoughts flew from his mind. Using her contact information for more than just turning it into the insurance agency was the best decision he had ever made; even if it took a year for her to agree to go on a date with him.

“What's that?” Caroline asked, pulling Klaus from his musings. Her big blue glassy eyes were staring at him curiously and he could only smile. He walked over to her and placed the basin on the ground, clutched the remover and cotton in his hands. He opened the cap and dabbed a bit of the remover onto the cotton.

“I figured you wouldn’t want to sleep in your make-up so close your eyes.” Caroline smiled and fluttered her eyes shut. Klaus reached up and slowly took the makeup off her eyes, the natural looking eyeshadow spread across the fluffy white ball. Caroline sucked in a breath as Klaus worked, slowly taking the cotton ball and gently removing her concealer and blush. He tossed the balls into the waste bin by their nightstand and opened the pack of wipes. It wasn’t as good as a freshly washed face but it served its purpose. 

“I love you.” Caroline muttered, enjoying the feeling of the cloth cleaning her face and Klaus’s fingers working magic. She leaned down to rest her head against his shoulder, her eyes still closed and Klaus knew that she was going to be falling asleep any second. “I had fun but I missed you. I kept looking at the strippers and thinking that you were better. I can’t wait to marry you and be Mrs. Mikaelson and be on our honeymoon.” 

“I can’t wait either.” Klaus whispered, pushing a few strands of her hair out of her face. “Come on, let's lay down.” Caroline muttered something that Klaus did not understand and pulled herself from his shoulder. Klaus tugged the covers down off the bed and did his best to gently lay her down; Caroline was fast asleep by the time she hit the pillow. Klaus covered her with the comforter and listened to her snore with a fond smile on his lips. “I love you too.” 

The following day, Caroline did not pull herself from the bed before noon. As her eyes fluttered open, her head was pounding but her stomach seemed to settle only slightly. She rolled over and saw that on her nightshade was a piece of paper with Klaus’s handwriting on it. She smiled, reached over and pulled it into her hands. 

Take some tylenol.   
I’ll make you something when you’re up.  
Klaus

Her eyes flickered to the small bottle on the nightstand and a glass of water. She leaned back against her pillows and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Despite the massive headache and fuzzy memories from the night before, Caroline could not help but smile at Klaus’s sweetness. There were very few who saw that side of him, and Caroline was happy to know that she was one of those people. Even his siblings rarely saw such compassion from him. She took some tylenol and drank the water, focusing on her thoughts on Klaus to make it through the slight pang in her forehead. 

Slowly, Caroline pushed herself up out of the bed but felt her equilibrium being off set and sank back down onto the bed. Her stomach rolled lightly, causing her to scowl before trying again. She stood to her feet, allowed her stomach and head to right themselves before making her way into the bathroom. She turned on the cold water and splashed it on her face before looking up into the mirror. She gazed at her own pale skin, blue eyes and matted hair. Her eyes had a hint of red in them and her complexion was gaunt. She looked and felt like shit. 

Scowling at her reflection, Caroline opened the cabinet and pulled out her toothpaste and brush, brushing her teeth, trying to get the cotton feeling out of her mouth. It wasn’t until she was getting ready to spit that she realized that she did not have a stitch of make-up on her face. A small smile graced her lips, knowing that Klaus had taken the time to remove her make-up instead of letting her wake up with racoon eyes in the morning. Caroline rinsed her mouth, washed her face and pulled her gross hair up into a messy bun; noting that she would need to take a long hot shower later to get the knots completely out. 

She made her way down the stairs, following the smell of coffee and bacon; a scent that made her both nauseous and hungry at the same time. She knew that eating something was bound to make her feel better, even if the thought of food made her want to purge the little bit of content she had in her stomach. Once she entered their kitchen, she saw Klaus propped up against the square island in the middle, scrolling through his phone absentmindedly. He was dressed and his hair still held a damp curl to it, telling Caroline that he had been up and ready for at least an hour. Klaus was always a late sleeper, even when he wasn’t up till wee hours of the night due to his fiance over indulging. 

“Morning Sweetheart, how are you feeling?” 

“Like shit.” Caroline muttered, her mouth still feeling like cotton despite having already brushed her teeth. She walked over to Klaus, wrapped her arms around his middle and nuzzled her face into his chest. She closed her eyes, sinking into his arms and accepting the swaying of her head from the alcohol. At that moment, she wondered if she was still not a tiny bit drunk from the night before. “Thank you for taking care of me. I shouldn’t have drank so much.” 

“It was your bachelorette party, Love. I was expecting it.” Klaus chuckled, but his tone was low and sweet; knowing that her head was going to be pounding and he did not want to make it worse. He placed his hand on the small of her back, tracing invisible patterns and kissed her head, ignoring how horrible her hair had to smell. “I can only hope that you’re as kind to me next weekend.” 

“Right. I’ll remember last night and keep my mouth shut as you try and serenade me. I love you, Klaus but you suck at signing.” Caroline muttered into his chest, refusing to open her eyes. She felt the rumble of his chest and could hear just how he held back his laughter. It was not the first time Caroline had been blunt about his tone deafness. An incident involving Kol, a karaoke machine and a bottle of tequila had taught Caroline everything she needed to know about Klaus’s musical talents. He was an artist but just not in that sense. 

“No singing. I promise. Are you up to eating something?”

“No. Yes. Maybe. Let's try and find out.” Caroline pulled away from Klaus and went to sit on one of the bar stools, laying her head down against the cool granit of the countertop. The cold feeling was welcoming and she almost dozed off until she heard the gentle sound of a coffee mug being placed right in front of her. She looked up to see Klaus gazing at her with a worried expression and she just smiled in thanks. She took a few sips of the black coffee, for dairy in any capacity did not sound appealing when hungover and watched as Klaus loaded a plate full of bacon, french toast and greasy sausages; her favorite hangover breakfast. “You’re the best.”

“I know.”

“And humble.” Caroline reported, picking up a piece of bacon and taking a large bite of it. For reasons Caroline could not explain, the smell of bacon caused her to have a flash of the night before. Both Katherine’s wild curly hair and a small baby tiger came to mind. “Did Katherine actually have a tiger last night or am I imagining that.” 

“That's the word on the street, Sweetheart.” Klaus chuckled, as his cell phone flashed with Kol’s name on the screen. “Kol is begging me to give him Katherine’s number so he can figure out how she got one. I’m refusing because I do not want tiger’s at my bachelor party. I have a feeling he will either end up arrested beforehand trying to obtain one and not be able to attend the party at all that he begged me to plan.”

“Katherine will kill you if you give Kol her number. She can’t stand him and I don’t want to be a widow before I’m able to walk down the aisle. So tell Kol that he will have to deal with boring old strippers and whatever else he has planned.” Caroline said with a mouth full of food that anyone else but Klaus might have found unattractive. “Although, do me a favor. Send me a photo of Elijah getting a lap dance. I have a feeling that would be hilarious.” 

“It is. He is very uncomfortable with the whole thing. It's part of the reason I agreed to strippers in the first place.” Klaus replied, knowing full well that Caroline was not the jealous type. She knew very well that Kol was going to create every manner of debauchery that he could for the night. Klaus picked up his phone and scowled. “Now he is saying he is just going to call you. Jokes on him there.”

“Fuck! My phone!” Caroline groaned, a brand new headache appearing just behind her eyes. After her third shot of the night, Caroline thought it would be a good idea to try and call the caterers, despite the fact that it was after hours. Remembering how Katherine just chucked her phone out of a moving train, the parts stuttering on the ground flashed before her eyes. “Fucking Katherine. Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck.” 

“I took care of it. Sweetheart. Don’t worry. I already called the phone company and I am going to pick you up a new phone this afternoon while you relax.” Klaus soothed, placing a hand on her shoulder. Caroline felt her shoulders relax and she gave him a thankful look. “I was able to save your number and knowing you, you have all the wedding plans backed up.”

“In three different places.”

“In three different places. It will be fine.” Klaus leaned down and kissed lips lightly. “Besides, this way you won’t have to deal with Kol. I didn’t tell him you lost your phone, so he will be relentless. It will annoy him that you’re not answering and let you relax. Two birds. One stone.” 

“You’re already regretting letting Kol plan this, aren't you?”

“Absolutely. It’s going to be a trainwreck of a night.”

“That's what last night was, except not because we were on a literal train.” Caroline snorted, remembering how Katherine had rented out an entire train, taking them from vineyard to vineyard, plowing everyone with wine and shots of liquor seconds after they stepped on board. “Remind me to never allow Katherine to plan another party, ever again.”

“That's the moral of the story Sweetheart and I’ll be saying the same thing about Kol next weekend.” Caroline just laughed at what she was sure would become an equally hilarious story. 

“I have no doubt.”


End file.
